I Get My Love in The Library
by Minki Pearl
Summary: Park Chanyeol seorang namja yang sejak dulu mencintai Byun Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyatakan cintanya pada sang pujaan hati. Tapi apakah seorang Byun Baekhyun juga mencinta Park Chanyeol? Mianhe summary saya jelek, mending langsung dibaca aja..okeh?


Tittle : I Get My Love In The Library

Author : mega chubie93 BaekiePearl

Length : Oneshoot

Pairing : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

Genre : Yaoi (Romance)

Anyyeonghaseo semua…! Ini fanfict pertama aq disini, moga ada yg baca and ada yg suka yaa..?

dan aku juga seorang newbie disini. Buat oppadeul, eonnie, dan saengie mohon bantuannya yah :-)

jika terjadi kesamaan cerita itu cuma kebetulan, and this story pure from my idea ^_^ mohon reviewnya ya,.^^

dan oya, fict ini juga udah pernah ku publish di fb aku. jadi tidak ada unsur plagiat nae?

I just tell you if this story is yaoi is boy x boy,

If you don't like, don't read..

Take easy right ^_^

And now the story is begin…

**Chanyeol POV**

Mungkin ini tedengar bodoh, aku yg notabene namja menyukai bahkan mungkin mencintai seorang namja juga. Tapi bukankah cinta itu tidaklah salah? Karna cinta tak memandang apapun. Karna cinta itu buta.

Dia namja yg sangat manis bahkan lebih manis daripada yeoja sekalipun. Aku tak pernah habis pikir kenapa di dunia ini ada namja semanis dia? Kenapa aku harus mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadapnya? Ah..jawabannya hanya satu, yaitu hati. Hatiku menginginkannya untuk selalu berada didekatku, disampingku.

Jantung ku akan berdetak lebih cepat ketika bertemu dengannya. Bahkan hanya berpapasan dengannya saja sudah membuat jantungku seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya berada.

Seperti sekarang. Dia tepat berada didepanku. Ya Tuhan..dia sangat manis. Benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat yg sengaja diturunkan dari surga hanya untuk ku. Oke, mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan. But, what's wrong? I'll make him be mine!

Aku mulai menghampirinya, karna kelihatannya dia kesusahan mengambil sebuah buku dari rak atas. Yah..wajar saja karna badannya

"buku apa yg ingin kau ambil?"tanya ku.

"buku ensiklopedia dunia. Tapi sangat susah untuk ku ambil karna berada di rak atas. Hufft.."jawabnya.

Dia pun membalikkan badan dan tepat melihat kearahku. Dan hei, aku tidak salah lihatkan? Wajahnya merona.

**Chanyeol POV END**

**Baekhyun POV**

"buku ensiklopedia dunia. Tapi sangat susah untuk ku ambil karna berada di rak atas. Hufft.."jawabku.

Saat ku berbalik dan melihat kebelakang. Tiba-tiba..

DEG

Jantung ku berdetak keras. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?

Uuhh…pasti sekarang wajahku memerah, aigo~ aku sangat malu. Otthae?

"ini bukunya. Hemm..noe gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol

"a..ah nae, nan gwaenchana. Gomawo sudah mengambilkan untukku."jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"hn..cheonma."balasnya. aigo apa itu? Kenapa senyumnya sangat menawan. Andwae~ jangan seperti itu.

"apa kau mau berdiri terus disini atau mau duduk?"

Eh? Astaga aku baru sadar ternyata dari tadi kami belum beranjak dari tempat ini, aku jadi tambah malu.

"hee…tentu saja aku mau duduk." Jawabku sambil nyegir gaje.

Sekarang kami duduk bersebelahan didalam perpustakaan. Jujur dia sangat tampan, dengan tubuh tingginya dan rambut keriting cokelatnya menambah kesan gentle didalam dirinya.

Yakk Baekhyun sadar. Apa yg kau pikirkan tentangnya-bathinku- sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku.

"hei, jangan terus-terusan menepuk pipimu. Lihat, warna pipimu pun sudah berubah warna."

Usap tangan Chanyeol dipipiku.

BLUSH…aku tambah merona. Oh Tuhan….! Aku tidak sanggup kalau terus begini.

"kau sangat manis Baekkie-ya dengan pipi merona seperti ini~fiuhh~"bisiknya ditelingaku sambil meniupkannya.

DEG..DEG..DEG

"y..ya! a..apa yg kau b..bicarakan Park Chanyeol?" tanyaku gugup.

**Baekhyun POV END**

**Chanyeol POV**

"y..ya! a..apa yg kau b..bicarakan Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya gugup.

"aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Would U be my boyfriend?" ucapku padanya.

Sepertinya dia kelihatan terkejut atas pengakuanku yg tiba-tiba padanya. Tapi, hei! Sungguh aku sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaanku lagi padanya. Ah..lebih baik sekali lagi kutanyakan padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Sekali lagi kutanya, maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekkie-ya. Jeongmal..!"

Ucapku lagi meyakinkan dirinya. Dan sekarang tanganku menggenggam tangannya. Hangat…ya itulah yg sekarang kurasakan.

"n..nae, aa..aku mau! Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya mantap.

aku menyunggingkan senyumku dan sambil memeluknya, lalu aku berkata lagi..

"gomawo Baekkie-ya. Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu. Saranghae..nomu saranghae."

Sebagai jawaban dia hanya mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum didalam pelukanku.

Perlahan aku menjauhkan sedikit tubuhku dari tubuhnya dan.. CHU~ aku menciumnya, tepat dibibirnya.

Manis dan….lembut. ciuman pertama ku bersama Baekhyun.

Terima kasih Tuhan, ternyata Byun Baekhyun juga mencintaiku. Aku berjanji akan terus membahagiakannya. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya. Karena, aku Park Chanyeol sangat mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

**END**

Kyaa…! Apa ini? Gaje banget…hahaa..tapi gak papa lah. Because is story real from my mind.

Thank's buat yg udah mau baca…^_^ mohon reviewnya..


End file.
